jvsfandomcom-20200222-history
Mikhael Ramius
:Mikhael Ramius is an Epicanthix from the Outer Rim world of Panatha. He served in the Pacanth Guard, the Alliance to Restore the Republic, and the New Republic Defense Force. At his request, he was discharged from the Defense Force after the Bastion Accords were signed. He founded Snezhinsk Fission Labs on Foerost as a corporate partner of the Galactic Corporate Syndicate where he developed the RDS-300. He also helped work on a temporal experiment where he lent his expertise in designing a suitable power source. Four months later, the Ronove Order declared war on the GCS and attacked Foerost. Mikhael Ramius looked for the reason behind the attack and discovered that the GCS courts had executed an apprentice of the Ronove Order named Jack Slade, reasons only being that he violated corporate law and was made an example of. It was at this point that Ramius concluded that his time with the Galactic Corporate Syndicate was done and he disappreared a few days later. Official logs have Ramius' shuttle leaving the planet shortly after the fighting leveled off. Rumors have surfaced that he has taken work with the Chiss Ascendancy in supplying them with a nuclear arsenal. __TOC__ Early Life :Mikhael Ramius was born on the Epicanthix homeworld of Panatha in 20 BBY, one year before the end of the Clone wars and the birth of the Galactic Empire. At the age of ten, keeping with tradition, he went on to specialize in a field of study for a career in later life, his choice being Nuclear Physics. Despite the rigor of his choice of study, Mikhael kept with it, determined not to fail. However, he was displeased that he only displayed enough understanding of the subject to graduate with a Basic Degree in Nuclear Physics in 4 BBY. This would later prove to be his salvation. Imperial Subjugation :In 3 BBY, the Empire subjugated every inhabitated planet in the Pacanth Reach, Panatha included. The Empire displayed a show of overwhelming military force and the Epicanthix government, not wanting to have its people and culture utterly destroyed by resisting Imperial rule, allowed the Pacanth Reach to be folded into the Galactic Empire. Now under Imperial rule, assets that belonged to the Epicanthix were either absorbed or done away with entirely, mainly the Pacanth Guard. The Pacanth Navy had all of its cruisers comphiscated and was left with only a handful of frigates and corvettes. The Pacanth Infantry also suffered cuts, but only in size. Service in the Pacanth Guard :After Ramius had graduated, he was considering enlisting in the Pacanth Guard, but couldn't decide if he wanted to go into the Navy or Infantry. His mind was made up for him when the Empire dissolved the Pacanth Navy, giving patrol duties over to Imperial vessels. Mikhael then enlisted in the Pacanth Infantry. A few days after his enlistment, Ramius shipped out to Pacanth Guard Basic Training. He and the squad he was assigned to recieved top honors during basic training and were assigned to an advanced training course on the nearby planet of Bunduki. After once more excelling at their training and after Ramius had been promoted to Corporal, the squad found themselves posted with the local garrison. It was here that Ramius met Sergeant Adrea Nolmus. Insurrection of Bunduki :The planet of Bunduki was an orignial Epicanthix acquisition absorbed into the Empire when Panatha was annexed. The Empire allowed the Pacanthe Guard to maintain its garrison on the surface but removed all orbital emplacements and placed Imperial vessels in orbit instead. Joining the Rebellion Serving in the New Republic Defense Force Snezhinsk Fission Labs Work with the Chiss Ascendency Relationships Adrea Nolmus Behind the Scenes Category:Characters